Episode:Return of the Spider-Queen
| image = Spider Royalty.jpg | date = December 28, 1979 | ep_num = 15 | writer = | director = | guest = | prev = A Crime in Time | next = A Deadly Dream }} Story On a trip to Scotland, Spider-Woman and a friend get captured by an alien race who believes her to be their long lost queen. After, some resistance, the alien race manage to subdue and consequently brainwash her into believing that she is their queen. Meanwhile, Billy and Jeff are trapped inside a "Spider-Tron" which is slowing filling with gas that will turn them into one of the alien race. While that was occurring, the now brainwashed Spider-Woman is in a ceremony where the alien race revealed their gargantuan Spider tank. They however lack a fuel source to power the great machine; ordering "Spider-Queen" to do her duty. Spider-Woman escapes the cave to infiltrate a nuclear gas plant and subdue the staff. Using the fuel, the alien race was able to power up the tank and began an invasion of London where they deployed their soldiers and webbed the civilians. Meanwhile, Billy and Jeff managed to escape their chambers and board their helicopter to escape the cave. They soon encounters the Spider tank and got caught in one of its claws. Fortunately for the duo, Spider-Woman was able to snap out of her trance and regain her memories as Jessica Drew when her Spider-Sense prevented her from crushing the helicopter when the king ordered her to do so. She then turned back into Jessica Drew, still not recovering her Spider-Woman memories. However, she was soon ejected out of the tank when the king believed her to be nothing more than an imposter. As she was plummeting, Jessica was able to remember her secret identity and transform mid-air landing onto the tank’s arms where she freed Billy and Jeff. Knowing that she was outmatched, Spider-Woman soon retreated to the alien's cave, encountering the Loch Ness Monster once more. This time, she was able to tame Loch Ness monster using the Spider people technology and had the monster destroy the tank and clean up the city in the aftermath of the invasion. Quotes "I think it's time for some super-duper Spider spinning!" :-'Spider-Woman' "At long last, the one written up in our legend has arrived. Hail to the Spider Queen! We have waited thousands of years for your arrival. Now, as our great book tells us, you shall lead our Spider people to conquer the upper world." "Have you flipped your Spider-Eggs?" :-'Spider King' and Spider-Woman "Hey, you Spider creeps! Let us outta here!" "You will be set free, as soon as the Insectron has transformed you into Spider People!" "Oh, no! Looks like this time, we're the specimens under glass." :-'Jeff Hunt', Spider Soldier, and Billy Drew "All right, Spider King, your Spider Queen may have led you into battle, but now, Spider-Woman is going to lead you to defeat." :-'Spider-Woman' "Hey, you big, rusty wreck. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" :-'Spider-Woman' "Now that the Spider King's been taken care of, I've got some cobweb cleaning to do. ''" :-'''Spider-Woman' Trivia *The name of the power plant that Spider-Woman barges into is called Leeco power plant, which could be a reference to . Goofs *When Billy is loading a photo camera while flying over Loch Ness, his arm moves in front of Jeff for a few frames and then behind him again. *When the Spider King orders Spider Woman to get fuel for the giant tank, she is wearing a tiara, however a few seconds later, her tiara is gone without a trace. *Furthermore, in the first shot, she is standing a few feet away from him yet in the wide shot, she is shown being a further distance from him without even moving. *When Spider-Woman is running towards the entrance door of the nuclear power plant, her position would’ve made her entrance impossible as she‘s running in a straight line and in several frames, one of her leg goes ahead of the door. *When Spider-Woman is about to knock down the reactor's entrance, the door is shown to be many times her size yet when she charge through the entrance she created, its suddenly several times smaller than its original size. *When at the controls of the tank, Spider-Woman somehow knowe how to pilot the tank despite never being taught how to do so. *Despite moving the control lever in the same directions over and over again, the tank’s action are different. *When two of citizens are released from the webs, they are still in the same pose as before they were webbed. *Despite being in a perfect view of the head of the tank, Billy and Jeff doesn notice Jessica being ejected from it. *After escaping from the gas chambers, Billy and Jeff goes to their helicopter without being intercepted despite the fact that there at least two more spider guards at the entrance to the cave. *The helicopter somehow was able to fly in and out of the ocean without any problems or any assistance. *Due to the events in the episode, it would've been near impossible for the helicopter to fly to Scotland and fly back to America in single day, with the trio making it to work in time. Continuity Background Reaction External Links *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *Marvel Database Category:Spider-Woman Episodes